


Endless Evenings

by Garchomp445



Series: Fire Emblem Sumidelia Week 2017 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Sumia and Cordelia grow old together, a simple recollection on a porch, and a tasty meal.Sumidelia Week 2017 day three - Prompt: Holly | Domestic Bliss





	Endless Evenings

Sumia sits on the front porch, gently rocking in the afternoon sun. She was working on a crochet project, but it sits abandoned on her lap, her withered, wrinkled hands not as dextrous as they once were. Soon, or perhaps later, her beloved wife, Cordelia, would return from work. Sumia smiles just thinking about her wife, the valiant hero who revived the pegasus knights, and a fabulous, amazing person. She even trained their four daughters, two of which are nearly as old as they are, already. Sumia remembers Cynthia’s excitement when Cordelia started recruitment.

She had been journeying alone for many months, and tales of her deeds had travelled all the way back to Ylisse, but she hadn’t lost an ounce of vigour.

“So, mom, we’re going to hang banners all over Ylisstol, right?” Cordelia remarked later that she nearly spent more time thinking up things for Cynthia to do than actually welcoming the recruits. Sumia just waited in the stables with the pegasi, but Cordelia and Severa stopped by every few minutes to keep her up on the latest gossip. Cordelia was always calm and measured,

“Make sure to keep an eye on Amelie, she’s skittish and could startle the horses.” Sumia gave her a peck on the cheek before she left.

And Severa already knew who had crushes on each other, and about ten pounds of dirt as well.

“Oh, mommy, so I saw Amelie putting flowers into Leslie’s back pocket, just, casual-like, but,” She tilted her head, “You TOTALLY know what that means already!”

Sumia was thoroughly lost, but came into her own when it came to teaching the kids to respect and groom their pegasi. She nearly got caught up in a lecture about brushes for feathers versus brushes for hair, and noticed that Cordelia didn’t even try to stop her, sheepishly hiding a smile from the back of the room.

And the ancestors of those same pegasi still live at their ranch. Although, Sumia admits, even the second or third generation is getting old, retired and happy among the rolling plains. She hopes that Cordelia comes home soon, maybe the delicious smells wafting from the house behind her will bring her home faster?

Cordelia was always intensely dedicated to keeping order and peace throughout Ylisse, but never at the expense of the people. She would raid, rout, and fiercely beat back bandits, then turn around and offer those same bandits employment, food, or a second chance. Sumia still remembered the thankful cries of an isolated mountain community when the pegasus knights decided to visit, laden with food.

“Sumia! Are you coming inside?” Cordelia’s voice calls out from behind her, and Sumia nearly starts,

“Oh! There you are!” Sumia puts her crochet to the side, and eagerly hefts her walking stick. Cordelia opens the door by herself, too stubborn to use a cane yet, and says,

“Did you need some help?”

Sumia beams, “For the strangest reason, I thought you were still at work.” Cordelia laughs, and offers her a steady hand to the table. She says,

“I knew those flower fortunes were bad for you, now you’re stuck in the past!” She smiles.

“Oh, hush! It can’t have been that long, was it?” Sumia takes her place at the table, already covered in Cordelia’s home cooking. Sumia says, “Ah, the meal is as perfect as you are, honey!”

Cordelia hides her face and sits across from her, “Oh, your pies make ANY meal perfect.” She pauses, “I’ve been retired nearly a decade, actually.”

“Well!” Sumia raises her chin up, “My next flower fortune said that we’ll have another decade, so they can’t be all bad!”

Cordelia laughs, “You’re so right!”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Cordelia would only retire once she's in her eighties or later, still advising everyone she can, still insisting on attending councils and helping people as much as she can. Sumia would help where she can, but Cynthia, and their other two kids, would keep them occupied forever. It would've been so cute to have Severa and Cynthia growing old with them, too, since they'd be about the same age, but maybe I'll do that one next time.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or comments.


End file.
